Solo queda perdir
by Marcy H.S
Summary: Cuando eres como una chica en sus días y no te decides que hacer. mal summary , denle una oportunidad.


Advertencia: yaoi (chicoXchico), leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

N/A: Naruto ni sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic es de mi autoría, sin más que decir...

A leer.

.

.

Pov. ¿?

No sé porque me importaría, es decir, no es como si lo tuviera que invitar. Aunque tal vez solo quiera saber si tiene tiempo, pero si no pues no y ya hum.

Pov. Narradora

Esto y más cosas pasaban en la cabeza del chico rubio de unos 22 años, que estaba sentado en un sillón de una bonita sala. De pronto salta de su asiento y sale corriendo hacia la puerta de su departamento cerrando de un portazo.

Deidara -nombre del chico- baja las escaleras rápidamente, los encargados del hotel lo miran preguntándose a dónde iba o con quien para correr como si fuese perseguido por el mismo demonio.

El rubio tras salir de las puertas del hotel toma su coche y sube, en camino a su destino pensaba las palabras que usaría para que aceptara.

Deidara llega a una empresa muy grande, para ser exactos la empresa Uchiha baja de su automóvil y se dirige con la recepcionista, ella al verlo le sonríe y le dice que espere ya que el estaba en una junta.

Después de esperar por 20 minutos, la señorita le dice que ya está en su oficina, rápidamente va hacia el elevador y pone el piso al que quiere llegar.

Al abrirse las puertas va derecho a una oficina, toca un par de veces y por dentro se oyó un "pase".

Adentrándose a la oficina Deidara mira a la persona con la que había querido hablar desde la mañana.

Pov. Deidara

Y ahí estaba yo enfrente de la persona con la que quería hablar desde la mañana.

Me acerque lentamente -hola - Le dije, él se empezó a acercar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Dei, que te trae por aquí- Me dijo acercándose todavía más.

Con un pequeño sonrojo contesté -solo venía de paso, no te creas muy importante Uchiha hum - di un paso hacia atrás ya que el se acercaba todavía más.

Pov. Itachi

Qué lindo es, me encanta cuando se sonroja es tan adorable con las mejillas rojas.

No lo resistí más y me acerque a él lo tome de la barbilla y me fui acercando lentamente a sus deliciosos labios, di un pequeño rose y lo bese eran como un manjar para mí, sabía delicioso, él sabía delicioso.

El beso se volvió más apasionado pero como todo tiene un final nos separamos por falta de aire.

-lo hacemos aquí o en el sofá? - Le susurre cerca de su oreja jugando un poco, él se sonrojo y dio un paso hacia atrás casi cayéndose.

-Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha! - jaja ese grito lo han de haber escuchado por toda la empresa.

-Vamos Dei, no grites- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Además yo no vine por eso hum- dijo cruzado de brazos.

Realmente me encanta cuando se enoja se ve muy sexi, 'vamos Itachi no pienses cosas sucias'.

Pov. Narradora

El pelinegro lo acercó a el y puso sus manos en la cintura del rubio, Deidara intento zafarse fallando en el intento, por otra parte Itachi lo abrazo más fuerte y le susurró al oído.

-Y entonces para que viniste a buscarme Dei-chan- el rubio tembló un poco, levantando la cabeza para ver los ojos de color negro de Itachi.

-Te eh dicho millones de veces que odio que me digas así - dijo en tono enojado -vine porque... - paro por un momento volteando la mirada, preguntándose que diría después "¿y si él se burlaba?" fue lo único que paso por la mente del chico.

-Que pasa, acaso no confías en mí? - Pregunto Itachi

-Si confío- Deidara tomo un aire aun sin voltear a verlo -Sasori no danna me dio unos boletos para ir a los juegos mecánicos de la ciudad y me preguntaba si... Tu quisieras... No se acompañarme - Itachi algo sorprendido sonrió al rubio sonrojado que tenía al frente, tomo la barbilla del chico y le dio un suave beso en los labios -claro que quisiera acompañarte - los ojos del rubio por un momento brillaron -pero no puedo - repentinamente su mirada se ensombreció -vamos Dei quita esa cara, podemos ir otro día - dijo Itachi esperando que su rubio entendiera.

Deidara sabía que algo así iba a pasar a sí que dio inicio a él plan B.

El ojiazul se soltó de los brazos de Itachi y caminó a la entrada de la oficina.

-No te preocupes- dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

-Vamos Dei, hoy tengo muchos documentos por revisar y no me puedo distraer tanto- al momento de decir, el rubio dio un paso afuera.

El pelinegro un poco preocupado le quiso tomar un brazo, pero el ojiazul fue más rápido impidiendo el toque de Itachi.

-Deidara en verdad lo siento - intento disculparse por última vez.

-Ya dije que no te preocupes- dijo un poco tenso saliendo de la oficina totalmente.

-A dónde vas?- Pregunto preocupado el ojinegro pensando que haría una locura.

Deidara se detiene y voltea un poco la cabeza -voy con danna, le regresaré los boletos - continuando con su paso -espero que este en su casa- dejando atrás al pelinegro.

Pov. Itachi

Me preocupa que mi Dei-chan haga algo malo, ese chico es muy bipolar está peor que una chica en sus días.

Acaso estuvo mal decirle eso, que en parte es cierto pero también quería ir con Deidara, a menos que... Si esa es la solución.

Veamos ahora mismo son las 6:35pm, Deidara se fue hace 2hrs supongo que ahora está en nuestro departamento comiendo un bote de helado y viendo un maratón de películas.

Si me voy ahora estaré como a las 7:30pm allá, pero primero lo primero tengo que verlo y rogar por que acepte el favor que le pediré y después ir a casa con Dei-chan.

"espero que no haya de vuelto los boletos"

Pov. Narradora

El ojinegro, después de hacer algunas cosas en la oficina salió y subió a su coche tomando el rumbo hacia su departamento donde estaría su rubio querido.

Llegando ya a el edificio donde se encuentra su departamento, bajo de su auto, paso de largo a la recepcionista y entro al elevador marcando el número de su piso. Al abrirse la puerta salió y fue a la puerta de su cuarto correspondiente, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Estoy en casa - dijo entrando camino hasta la pequeña sala y no vio a el ojiazul -Deidara estas en casa? - Volvió a preguntar y otra vez todo quedo en silencio, hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse se acercó y vio a Deidara arreglado; con unos pantalones negros , una playera azul marino y encima una sudadera negra de cierre.

El rubio levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos confusos del pelinegro

-Hola Itachi, pensé que estarías en tu oficina trabajando- el pelinegro quedó sorprendido por lo calmado que estaba el rubio

-Deidara, porque estas arreglado?- preguntó el Uchiha, el esperaba que estuviese con un bote de helado sentado en la sala viendo un maratón de películas.

El ojiazul con una sonrisa -voy a salir - dijo como si fuera de lo más normal. -A dónde se podría saber?- preguntó de nueva cuenta Itachi.

-Al parque de diversiones - dijo el rubio poniéndose una bufanda ya que afuera hacia un poco de frío.

-Y se podría saber con quién?- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-No seas celoso Uchiha, solo voy con danna- dijo calmadamente mientras iba por sus llaves. El pelinegro lo sigue muy de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

Deidara al momento de agarrar sus llaves voltea chocando con el pecho de Itachi, el ojiazul sube la mirada viendo directamente a los ojos del ojinegro dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido que este tenía en su rostro,

-Y quien dijo que podías salir con "tu danna"- dijo poniendo se mano derecha en la cintura del ojiazul , el rubio intento salir de su agarre pero le fue imposible ya que el ojinegro era más fuerte que él, Itachi le tomó bruscamente la barbilla y le implantó un beso.

-Vamos Itachi, déjame ir se me hará tarde y sabes que danna no le gusta esperar - dijo el ojiazul empujando un poco al chico que lo abrazaba posesivamente.

-tu no irás a ningún lugar con Sasori - intento no sonar molesto pero fue en vano ya que en los labios del rubio apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que si estás celoso, valla los Uchiha son demasiado celosos... Y molestos - dijo jugando un poco con el pelinegro, este solo lo mira de mala gana.

-Así que soy molesto, a ver qué opinas de esto - con esto último el pelinegro le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura cargándolo y llevándolo hacia la mesa de la cocina donde lo sentó.

El rubio por su parte solo correspondía el apasionado beso envolviendo así sus brazos por el cuello de Itachi, al instante también envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Itachi se separó un poco del rubio para tomar más aire, terminando de hacerlo lo volvió a besar con la misma intensidad siendo este más corto para pasar por su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos y causando suspiros por parte del rubio.

Itachi al escucharlo suspirar no hizo más que encenderlo volviendo a cargar al ojiazul esta vez al cuarto que compartían juntos, al llegar lo recuesta en la cama un poco brusco obteniendo una mirada no feliz del rubio, el pelinegro le sonríe pícaramente y lo vuelve a besar en el cuello. Le empieza a toquetear sobre la ropa del ojiazul, el solo suspira para luego empezar a quitarle el saco al pelinegro, Itachi no se queda atrás y le comienza a quitarle la sudadera luego su playera dejando ver el abdomen del rubio, este solo se sonroja y comienza a quitarle la camisa y corbata...

...

En un lugar lejos de ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo enojado.

Pensamientos de Sasori

-Ese maldito Deidara me las pagará, él sabe muy bien que odio hacer esperar y que me hagan esperar, pero hay un dios que todo lo ve, ya lo verá - esta y más cosas pensaba el pelirrojo caminando hacia la salida del parque de diversiones.

Él no pensaba quedarse ahí, ya no le importaba que fuera su mejor amigo, por el que se valla a la... tienda de la esquina solo.

Ya estando afuera camina directo hacia su departamento pensando en no hacerle ningún favor a ese idiota, ahora le importaba un cacahuate que el "novio" de Deidara le dijera que no, él no era su plato de segunda mesa, pero como ya dijo 'hay un dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe y el rubio las pagará caro'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y aquí termina el one-shot espero y les allá gustado, dejen su voto y comentario.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Si quieren saber la venganza de Sasori coméntenlo y yo con gusto lo público, aunque será corto.

Nos leemos luego Bay.

.


End file.
